The Emerald City of Oz
Description Dorothy's farm in Kansas is going to be taken because Uncle Henry can't pay off their debt. Luckily, Dorothy can take her uncle and aunt to Oz, where they can all live in comfort, with the use of Ozma's Magic Belt. It wasn't originally Ozma's belt, however, and the original owner, the Nome King Roquat the Red, wants revenge. He has gotten a new General who plans to recruit an army of evil allies and tunnel into the Emerald City. The tunnel progress is watched by Ozma with her magic picture for a while, and she refused to fight them off, no matter what. She had already sent Dorothy and some of her friends on a sightseeing trip with Uncle Henry and Aunt Em, and they won't arrive back at the city until the first evil forces are ready to attack. It seems like they are all going to be enslaved, though they won't mind as long as they are together. Reader's Reviews 1 One would wonder what went on in Dorothy's home since she loved her Uncle and Aunt and her old Kansas farm so much, even when everything was so grey. This book explains how Dorothy always tells her uncle and aunt the stories of her adventures, and what they had thought about it. It is perfectly delightful to know that they both can live in Oz with Dorothy and Toto now and they have some funny reactions to the characters and places they see. (For one, Aunt Em stares down the Cowardly Lion.) 2 Add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: add your suggested reading age *Reading Aloud Age: add your suggested read-aloud age Clean. Characters Animals *Billina *Blinkem *Bristle *Cowardly Lion *Crab *Hungry Tiger *Kangaroo *Toto *H. M. Wogglebug, T. E. *Zebra Humans *Dorothy Gale *Aunt Em *Uncle Henry *Oscar Diggs (Oz) *Shaggy Man Ozites (humans and objects) *Boston Brown *Cinnamon Bunn *High Priest Colender *Miss Cuttenclip *Captain Dipp *Glinda the Good *Grandmother Gnit *Gump *Sir Jabber *Jack Pumpkinhead *Jellia Jamb *Johnny Cake *Johnny Dooit *Prince Karver *Majesty King Kleaver *Larry (Lord High Chigglewitz) *Aunt Sally Lunn *Mr. Muffin *Omby Amby *Pop Over *Mrs. Over *Ozma *Mr. Paprica *Mr. Popp *Sawhorse *Scarecrow *Judge Sifter *Tenquart Kettle *Tiktok *Tin Woodman (Nick Chopper) Nomes, etc. *General Blug *Chief Counselor of the Nome King *Colonel Crinkle *Grand Gallipoot *Guph *Chief Steward Kaliko *Nome King (Roquat the Red) *Chief of the Whimsies Setting *Australia *United States **Kansas **Omaha **Topeka **Topeka Hotel *Land of Oz (consisting of four countries (Munchkins, Winkies, Quadlings, Gillikins) and the Emerald City) **Bunbury **Bunnybury **Miss Cuttenclip's Village **Flutterbudget Center **Fuddlecumjig **Rigmarole Town **Utensia *Other Fairy Countries **Land of Ev **Dominion of the Growleywogs **Land of the Mangaboos **Mountain of the Phantastico **Ripple Land If you like this you might like... *Oz books *Other books by L. Frank Baum. External links *http://archive.org/stream/emeraldcityofoz00baum#page/n9/mode/2up *Add external links here You see the bar below this edit page? It has a little button saying "Add category". Click it. Now type a name of a category that you think the book can go in. So if the book is Historical Fiction, put "Historical Fiction" (without the quotes), then press enter. Done. One category added. There are more so continue to type as many as you want with the same technique! A full list of categories can be found at Book Categories (after saving this page!). Category:Talking Animals Category:Fantasy Category:Fairy Tale Category:Magic Category:1910